


Surprising Deal

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Song: Somebody Told Me (The Killers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Hi! Could you do one on the song ‘Somebody Told Me’? A classic but has an interesting story :) love your stories as well!! keep it up!





	Surprising Deal

You are enjoying yourself at the club Tony insisted on you all going to. You smirk as you see Loki in the corner with his arms cross, completely irritated, as some women try to flirt with him. It’s hilarious to be honest. “You want to dance?” You turn and see Bucky.

“Sure!” You smile as you lead him to the dance floor. You pull him to your body as his hands grip your hips. You grind on him and keep your arms around his neck. There’s been sexual tension between the two of you and maybe tonight something will finally happen about it. He blushes, still not entirely accustomed to the dance. You smirk as he lowers his head and you think he’s going to kiss you. Instead he moves to your ear.

“I’m sorry, (Y/n). As fun as you are, we can’t be a couple. You are a little too wild for me.” You take a deep breath and sigh. Disappointment flashes across your face, but you replace it with a smile.

“I understand, old man.” You joke. “Thank you for telling me.” You leave him on the dancefloor promptly in the middle of the song and find the bar. You order a drink and you feel a presence behind you. “What?”

“I couldn’t help notice you leaving James in the middle of a song.” Loki’s voice teases you. You sigh, not in the mood.

“Yes,” you take your drink and follow him to watch the others.

“Did your boyfriend offend you in some way?” He asks.

You nearly choke on your drink. “ _Boyfriend?_ ”

“Yeah, aren’t you and James dating?” Loki studies you curiously.

“No!” You practically yell. You flush and look down. “No, we aren’t a thing.” You continue drinking. “He just told me I’m a little too wild for his old ass spirit.” You can’t hide the bitterness in your voice.

“Everyone thought you two were.” He admits, his hands up. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You didn’t reject me.” You shrug and finish your drink. “Fuck it, we weren’t an item so it doesn’t matter.”

“How about I dance with you then?” Loki smirks down at you. “He wasn’t the only one you had sexual tension with, right?” Or was he judging your dynamic wrong?

You sigh. “Alright, let’s go.” He was right. When Bucky rejected your advances, you went to the god of mischief for relief. Man, he was a  _great_  distraction. The song couldn’t be more ironic though….

_Breakin’ my back just to know your name_

_Seventeen tracks and I’ve had it with this game_

_A breakin’ my back just to know your name_

_But heaven ain’t close in a place like this_

_Anything goes but don’t blink, you might miss_

_‘Cause heaven ain’t close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain’t close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

_Never thought I’d let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

_Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_It’s not confidential, I’ve got potential_

_Ready let’s roll onto something new_

_Takin’ it’s toll then I’m leaving without you_

_‘Cause heaven ain’t close in a place like this_

_I said heaven ain’t close in a place like this_

_Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight_

_Never thought I’d let a rumor ruin my moonlight_

_Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_It’s not confidential, I’ve got potential_

_A rushing, rushing around_

_Pace yourself for me_

_I said maybe, baby, please_

_But I just don’t know now_

_When all I want to do is try_

_Well somebody told me you had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_It’s not confidential, I’ve got potential_

_A rushing, rushing around_

_Somebody told me you had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_It’s not confidential, I’ve got potential_

_A rushing, rushing around_

_Somebody told me you had a boyfriend_

_Who looked like a girlfriend_

_That I had in February of last year_

_It’s not confidential, I’ve got potential_

_A rushing, rushing around_

Loki gripped your hips tightly and sucked on your neck as you teased him with your ass. He was building the sexual tension that you lost with Bucky. You couldn’t hold back your moans and you turn to face him. “Aren’t these lyrics slightly ironic?”

“Well, they did tell me you two were a couple…and his hair did remind me of an ex.” You laugh and kiss him. You weren’t going to wait for another rejection. “(Y/n)!”

“I am getting a kiss out of  _somebody_  tonight!” You groan. “I thought Bucky was going to, but instead he rejected me. So, I kissed you before you could reject me.”

“Your logic is so flawed.” Loki chuckles, but he squeezes your ass before licking his lips. “I will be that boyfriend you wish for, but I’m quite rough darling.”

“Don’t you know I’m a wild one?” You smirk and he pulls you into a deep kiss. Fuck, how could he make you forget about Bucky with just a kiss?

“I’ve been wanting you for a long time.” He turns you back around. “Now tease me with that cute ass you have and I may reward you for pleasing me.” You bite your lip and press your thighs together, trying to prevent your stimulation from his rock hard cock against you. “Darling, would you rather have a punishment?” Loki’s breath is in your ear.

“Maybe…” You play coy.

“Should I punish you in front of James?” Your blood runs cold.

“No!” Loki chuckles and bites your neck, causing your protest to turn into a moan. “Damn it, Loki!”

“I don’t want to wait to have you any longer.” He teleports you two into your room “Either way, he saw that display of affection.” Loki throws you onto the bed. “I’ve wanted you for such a long time, jealous of the undeserving man I thought owned you.”

“Loki!” You yell as he hikes up your skirt and sees you weren’t wearing any underwear.

“So, I have a slut as a lover.” His eyes darken in lust as he licks his lips in anticipation. “Do you want me to devour that aching cunt flowing with arousal for me?” You shiver.

“Y-yes, Loki, please!” You didn’t have to beg twice. His mouth is on your throbbing sex and his tongue expertly teases every inch. “Loki!” You have tears in your eyes. He growls and pulls you closer to him. His hands leave your thighs and grip your breasts painfully. “Fuck! Loki!” You thrust up and he pulls away, licking his lips. “Loki?”

“You taste better than I could ever imagine.” Loki rips your dress off, literally. He didn’t bother with the zipper, he just tore the fabric in two and devoured your breast in his mouth as his hand teases the other.

“Loki!” You yell and soon moan He pulls away, giving you a break. “Loki… Don’t go yet.” Your tears from his arousal and sexual frustration flow down your face.

“I’m not, darling.” He takes off his clothes and you eye his painfully hard cock before getting on all fours on the bed, trying to take him in your mouth. “I’m not done pleasing your mortal body the only way a god can.” Loki barely keeps it out of your reach. You frown, not understanding what he means. Suddenly hands grip your hips and you yelp in surprise. You turn and see a second Loki there smirking down at you. “Who wants a mortal, when I can multiply and please you in any way you imagine?”

“Loki…” You know you’re dripping with arousal in anticipation.

“You look so ravishing, dripping with need.” The Loki behind you growls. “Could James do this?” That Loki slowly pushes in, letting you adjust and moan in need.

“While doing this?” The Loki in front takes advantage of your mouth open and shoves his cock down your throat roughly. One gentle, one rough. You gag and moan as his tip hits the back of your throat. No, Bucky could not do this. Loki can feel your eagerness. As you cum from his stimulation, Loki groans and cums a few thrusts later. You swallow his seed as the one behind you shoots his hot cum. The one behind you disappears and the one in front of you pulls you up on your knees. “Can he do that to you, darling?”

“N-no.” You are breathing heavily. Loki beams and pushes you down on the bed. “Loki?”

“Yes, my dear?” He lays next to you.

“You don’t have to be my boyfriend. That-that wasn’t my intention.” You turn on your side, facing away from him.

“And, yet, here I am, only yours.” Loki wraps his arm around your waist. “Unless you want James still?”

“No, fuck him.” You sigh and press yourself against Loki. “You’re all I want now.”

He kisses your shoulder. “Good, but now you need rest. Tomorrow night there will be more of me to fulfill your fantasies.”

You swallow nervously. “O-okay.”

“I am your servant, (Y/n).” Loki turns you to face him. “Your wish is my command.”

“Cuddle me!” You cling to him. He laughs.

“Of course, darling.” Loki keeps you close to his chest before giving into his exhaustion.

* * *


End file.
